Mi vida como Draco Malfoy
by Boni
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando por accidente acabas dentro del cuerpo de tu peor enemigo? Convertirte en el mejor sly que puedas ser (aunque eso signifique afeitarte cada mañana y putear al amor de tu vida)
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Company.

**Summary:** ¿Qué haces cuando por accidente acabas dentro del cuerpo de tu peor enemigo? Convertirte en el mejor sly posible (aunque eso signifique afeitarte cada mañana y putear al amor de tu vida). Al menos esto piensa Ginny Weasley, quién por una desagradable catástrofe se ve obligada a vivir durante dos semanas dentro del cuerpo de su mayor enemigo (Draco Malfoy), y en terreno enemigo, las mazmorras. Poco a poco, la pelirroja (ahora rubio) irá descubriendo muchas cosas sobre sí misma y los demás.

**Beta Reader:** Booh .

"**MI VIDA COMO DRACO MALFOY"**

_Introducción_

Cuando eres la menor de siete hermanos, nada es realmente tuyo. A veces creo que soy el resultado del compendio de los diferentes caracteres y habilidades de mi familia, tan lista y responsable como Percy, con un carácter tan cambiante como Charlie y los ojos de Bill; bromista como los gemelos, alta como mi madre, dulce como mi padre, leal como Ron y adicta al Quidditch como todos los anteriores, bueno, menos Percy, que es el "raro" de la familia. Sin olvidar el particular color de pelo familiar, hay quien lo llama rojo, yo lo denomino "naranja atómico" que es mucho más acertado . Cuando además eres la menor y la única de sexo femenino…

Y eso en realidad estaba bien, durante mi infancia, en la que aprendí a descubrir y explotar las innumerables posibilidades de ser la niña pequeña de la casa (como no tener que hacer nada o poder echar la culpa a otro), de modo que cuando cumplí los diez años ya era capaz de chantajear a cualquier miembro de la familia, convirtiéndome en la que realmente llevaba los pantalones (de margaritas o mariposas) en casa y tomando todas las decisiones en una dictadura total ¡Ay! ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!... pero entonces ocurrió algo, algo con nombre y apellido, que descolocó todos mis esquemas mentales para el futuro_ "Vivir de mis padres hasta poder vivir de mis hijos, o como plan B, de mis hermanos"_, y ese algo, o mejor dicho, ese alguien, se llama Harry Potter

Fue el uno de Septiembre, yo acompañaba felizmente a mis adorados Big Brothers a la estación King Cross, para poder regodearme de que, mientras ellos estudiaban como paletos, yo me pasaría los nueve meses en casa, comiéndome las uñas. Sí, lo sé, era una niña sádica, pero feliz. Y de la nada el pivito moreno apareció con su cara angelical y su cicatriz-rayito en medio de tol´ careto… El muy torpe no sabía como atravesar la barrera, pero yo le perdoné, al fin y al cabo, desde el primer momento en que le vi se convirtió en mi _"first, favorite and unic love forever and ever"_

En fin, el tiempo pasó rápidamente y antes de darme cuenta era una miembra más de la prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, junto con otros cuatro especímenes más de la familia y Harry, con quien conecté rápida y fácilmente desde el principio. Esto se debió a mis innumerables encantos, a mi sonrisa irresistible, a que era capaz de pestañear diez veces por segundo (método muy recurrido para convencer a papi), a las conversaciones que mantuve con mi lechuza Errol durante todo el año… para practicar _"Hola, me llamo Ginebra, pero puedes llamarme Ginny…"_ y… bueno, también a que _"my first, favorite and unic love forever and ever"_ era íntimo amigo de gran parte de mis hermanos. Pero aunque lo nieguen, yo sé que vino en verano no porque sus tíos lo maltratasen, me echaba de menos…

Nuestra relación terminó de afianzarse cuando me salvó de una gran serpiente extinta hace siglos (comúnmente denominada basilisco) en una cámara secreta del colegio… (¿Pa´ qué voy a ponerme yo a leer el diario de nadie?). Entonces ya vi claro nuestro futuro juntos y me resigné a hacerme la dulce y esperar que me pidiera en matrimonio en medio del gran comedor. Pero eso no pasó. Segundo curso, tercero, cuarto, algo no iba bien, no sólo mi _" first, favorite and unic love forever and ever"_ pasaba ampliamente de mi, sino que incluso le veía tonteando con cierta asiática liliputiense…

Decidí cambiar de técnica, de dulce a ardiente tentadora. La cosa no fue difícil, me dediqué a imitar a las novias de Bill, que no es que tenga nada contra ellas, pero hay que reconocer que eran bastante guarrillas.

Y la cosa resultó, me ceñí las túnicas, me solté el pelo, me pinté los ojos y… bingo, el sexo masculino comenzó a inundar mi vida. Primero fue Michael, después Dean… pero la realidad es que Harry aún pasaba ampliamente de mí, o aún peor, me consideraba su hermana pequeña… Yo. Yo, con lo increíble que soy. Guapa, divertida, inteligente, buena jugadora de Quidditch, ¡Por amor de Merlín, ¿A quién va a encontrar que también haya sido poseído por Voldemort?... Tal vez él no se haya dado aún cuenta, pero no pararé hasta que me suplique que me quede junto a él, muajajajajaja….

-Harry es mío, mi tesssssssssoro, Gollum, Gollum, digo, Ginny, Ginny.

-¿Dice algo, señorita Weasley?

-No, profesor Snape…


	2. El día en que yo fui él I

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Company.

**Summary:** ¿Qué haces cuando por accidente acabas dentro del cuerpo de tu peor enemigo? Convertirte en el mejor sly posible (aunque eso signifique afeitarte cada mañana y putear al amor de tu vida). Al menos esto piensa Ginny Weasley, quién por una desagradable catástrofe se ve obligada a vivir durante dos semanas dentro del cuerpo de su mayor enemigo (Draco Malfoy), y en terreno enemigo, las mazmorras. Poco a poco, la pelirroja (ahora rubio) irá descubriendo muchas cosas sobre sí misma y los demás.

**Beta Reader:** Booh

"**MI VIDA COMO DRACO MALFOY"**

_1- El día en que yo fui él (parte I)_

Hay días malos, hay días peores y hay días como hoy, en los que una adolescente en potencia, rebosante de feminidad, mataría a cualquiera que osara mirarla mal... o bien... bueno, mirarla

Me levante a las ocho de la mañana con diez garras afiladas clavadas a conciencia en mi frágil espalda aterciopelada. Sí, Crookshanks había vuelto a ser expulsado de la habitación de Hermione y había decidido instalarse en MI mullida y esponjosa cama. No contento el felino con llenarme el colchón de pelos canela, rasgarme las sábanas y mordisquearme las patas del somier, se colocó estratégicamente sobre mí, de forma que me pasase toda la noche boca abajo, incómoda e inmóvil (causa indiscutible de que me doliera el cuello y lo tuviera que mantener ladeado durante un buen rato). Además el muy grrrrr se dedicó a limarse las uñas con mi pijama nuevo de snitchs, topándose de paso con mi piel.

Al mirarme al espejo (después de lanzar al gatito por los aires hasta la sala común, despertando a todo el mundo por el maullido que el animalito pegó), descubrí que parecía la superviviente de un basilisco enfurecido.

"_¡Que coño, ¡realmente lo soy!."_

Pasé veinte minutos curándome las heridas infringidas por el animal doméstico de Satanás (a estas alturas creía que Naigini debía ser un encanto) y otros diez solucionando las ojeras y los "arreglos capilares" que Crookshy me había infringido (al parecer el gato había creído que un cambio de look no me vendría mal, ya que me había arrancado media cabellera, y la otra media estaba hecha un ovillito naranja)

"_Nota mental: Echarle la bronca a Hermione por ser incapaz de cuidar a su felino y arrancarle las uñas al animal."_

Estaba preparada para salir del cuarto de baño (donde me había atrincherado una hora antes a pesar de la retahíla de insultos que me profirieron mis compañeras de cuarto) cuando comenzó a dolerme el estómago de forma inhumana.

-¡Me mueroooooooooooooooooo!- grité tirándome al suelo y transformándome en un ovillito naranja que, rodante por el suelo, daba patadas a diestro y siniestro.

La puerta del baño se abrió, y de ella brotó mi peor compañera de habitación, Monik Delacrois, una francesita sonriente que perseguía (al igual que otro cincuenta por ciento de la escuela) a _mi "first, favorite and unic love forever and ever"_. Claro, ella no sabe que él es sólo mío, muajajaja, bueno... y de esa asalta cunas de séptimo cuyo nombre obsceno no pienso recordar.

El caso es que la chica me ayuda a levantarme del suelo atentamente, una misión muy complicada teniendo en cuenta que mi espalda había adquirido una posición un tanto contorsionada por el dolor y que de ahí no se movía.

Al levantarme y semi-enderezarme miré a la rubita a sus grandes ojos verdes (Ginny suspira tontamente pensando en _otros_ ojos verdes) y descubrí que miraba con pánico las frías baldosas del baño. Segundos después descubrí con espanto a que se debía.

-¡El baño está sangrando!

Por el suelo había un recorrido de sangre. Curiosamente el mismo recorrido que había hecho yo al ponerme a rodar por la habitación. Miré mi falda, estaba impregnada de un color rojo pasión (nada que ver con mi color de pelo). El dolor de estómago se incrementó notoriamente.

-¡No, soy **YO** la que se está desangrando!

Miré a mi compañera con ojos de loca, no sé si porque me dolía todo y descargar sobre ella era una idea tentadora o porque necesitaba su ayuda y no podía reconocerlo. El caso es que la chica salió de la habitación echando leches, y dejándome a mí en estado cata tónico; echando humo por la nariz mientras veía con chispas en los ojos mi falda nueva del colegio adquirir una nueva variedad de color denominada "rojo encharcado" y (sin despegar los brazos de mi estómago), me mecía de atrás para adelante, intentando menguar el dolor... inútilmente.

Oigo la voz crispada de mi hermano chillándome desde las escaleras, de forma que todo Gryffindor se entera.

-¡GINEBRA WEASLEY, LLEVAMOS DIEZ MINUTOS ESPERÁNDOTE, ¡DATE PRISA O NOS VAMOS SIN TI!

"_Mierda, ¡había quedado para desayunar con el anormal de mi hermano, la chica incapaz de controlar a sus animales domésticos y el Dios Sexy del colegio!."_

Con una voz digna de Voldemort le respondo al ente unicelular de mi hermano mayor

"_No voy a dejar de ver a mi "first, favorite and unic love forever and ever" sólo por un poquito de sangre, un dolorcillo en el estómago y un cuello torcido. A ver... insspira, expira."_

-¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO, POR TU MADREEEEEE!

La voz que brota de mi garganta me acojona incluso a mí, sueno como la madre de Sirius en sus peores tiempos.

Me recompongo y saco mi varita de la túnica (también empapada) apunto al suelo y limpio el hilillo carmesí que lo adorna. Estoy en esto cuando llega mi peor compañera de habitación, también conocida como Monik, sosteniendo entre sus manos un tarro con una poción fucsia y su varita. Sin decirme una palabra me tiende la mano con el frasco, que yo sin siquiera mirarla me lo tomo entero, de un solo trago. Mientras, oigo un _fregotego_ y asumo que mi ropa debe estar en perfecto estado... de nuevo.

Instantáneamente me tranquilizo, el dolor remite hasta volverse un simple malestar, mis brazos dejan de apretar con furia mis costillas y mi cervical vuelve a una postura más humana, hasta parece que vuelvo a ser Ginny y no un clon de Hulk en rojo. Miro a mi ex-enemiga mortal esbozando una tímida sonrisa que ella corresponde.

-Nos ha pasado a todas- me dice cursimente mientras me tiende la mano

"Al final va a ser que no estaba detrás de Harry, sino de mí" 

Dudo, pero al final le cojo la mano, eso sí... con asquillo, que se note que no quiero nada con ella. Me lleva a la habitación y me obliga a sentarme en su cama.

"_Uy... la cosa está empezando a desmadrarse, va a ser mejor que me pire ya a desayunar"_

La chica mete la mano en un cajón de su cómoda y saca un objeto blanco que esconde tras su espalda. Se sienta a mi lado y empieza a mirarme de forma extraña

-Gracias por salvarme la vida, si no fuera por ti me hubiera desangrado. Oye, por cierto, ¿Qué era esa poción que me diste, ¿Debería ir a la enfermería?.- le pregunto rápidamente.

La rubia me mira como si me hubiera brotado una tercera teta en la frente, dejando caer la mandíbula un par de metros por debajo de su nivel normal

-Ginny- me dice dudosa- ¿Sabes lo que es la regla?

-Claro- ¿Se pensará que soy tonta?- la regla es un instrumento matemático

Su cara se convierte en un croquis indescifrable. Tras un par de minutos sin el menos movimiento por parte de la rubia decido levantarme, pero ella me para poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y hablándome como si tuviera dos años

-Ginny, en la vida de toda mujer...

Diez minutos y dos paradas cardíacas después:

-...y así es como nacen los bebés.

-...

-¿Ginny?

-...

-Ginny... ¿Estás bien?

-...

-Si estás bien cierra la boca, o al menos mete la lengua.

Respiro profundamente, intentando asimilar toda la información que acabo de recibir. Lo que tengo se denomina comúnmente "la regla", le pasa a todas las chicas a partir de cierta edad, dura aproximadamente cuatro días, y se repite una vez al mes...

-Ginn... falta algo...

Miró a mi nueva profesora de sexualidad (pienso en la bronca que se va a llevar mami en mi próxima carta)

-...Para no mancharte tienes que usar una... eh... cosa que absorbe.

-Mmmm... ¿Y esa "cosa" qué es, ¿Una aspiradora?

-Ehhhh. No – Me enseña la cosa blanca que minutos antes sacó del cajón y la coloca en una de mis manos.

Es un objeto blanco de algodón, forrado por un extremo de cartón y con forma alargada. Un hilito (o pequeña cuerda) cuelga de uno de sus extremos. Sostengo el objeto mientras me planteo como podrá usarse semejante artilugio... seguro que es de origen muggle.

-Y esto... ¿Qué es?.

-Es un tampón.

-Ah, tambón...

-No, tampón.

-TAMPÓN, vale... ¿Y cómo se usa el tampón?.

-Pues- Se acerca a mí y comienza a susurrarme al oído...

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ¡APÁRTATE DE MI, VICIOSA!.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Sostengo una tila entre mis manos. Después de romperle la nariz a Monik, he logrado calmarme y ella ha podido terminar de explicarme de que va eso de la regla.

"_Nota mental: Matar a Crookshanks, bronquear a Hermione, no hablar en un par de meses a mamá y comprarle algún regalillo a Monik"_

Finalmente he optado por la opción "B", también conocida como "compresa". He creído que esta era más indolora y menos sádica, aunque la verdad... bastante incómoda.

Me despido de mi mejor enemiga y le devuelvo su tila. No la recoge, está muy ocupada deteniendo la hemorragia nasal. Me he ofrecido a acompañarla a la enfermería, pero me ha asegurado que se las apaña sola. Me ha entregado como dos litros de poción fucsia, cuyo objetivo es menguar el dolor de ovarios, y unas doscientas compresas (los tampones que se los quede ella), me ha dicho que cuando los acabe puedo ir a la enfermería y Pomfrey me dará más.

Vuelvo al baño y me doy un último vistazo. Pelo lacio, cara maquillada pero no embadurnada, cuello enderezado, ropa limpia y ordenada, falda acortada, piernas depiladas, compresa en su sitio... Perfecto.

Salgo de la habitación y comienzo a bajar las escaleras de forma sensual, llamando la atención de todos los tíos que aún esperan en la sala común. Rápidamente me doy cuenta de que mi hermano a cumplido su amenaza y se ha largado sin mí, así que dejo de caminar despampanantemente (hecho que molesta sumamente a mi club de fans). Sin mucho entusiasmo cojo mis libros y miro el reloj, estoy hambrienta, tanto Kick Boxing me ha abierto el apetito. ¡Mierda! Ya es muy tarde, con todo lo del jodido gato y la visita de la mujer de rojo se me ha pasado el tiempo volando.

Olvido lo de desayunar y mando al hambre a dar una vuelta mientras salgo corriendo en dirección a las mazmorras. Nada mejor para empezar el día que clase doble de pociones sin haber desayunado y llevando una lancha absorbente entre las piernas.

Y corro como si escapara de un Thestral hambriento, saltando los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar al aula de pociones. Al frenar derrapando frente a la puerta del aula, una realidad me golpea con la misma fuerza con que lo haría una "lectura ligera" de Hermione. La puerta está cerrada, llego tarde.

¿Y ahora, ¿Qué hago? Entrar o no entrar, esa es la cuestión. Bueno, meditemos la situación... mmmm, ¿Será por esto por lo que Monik no quería que la acompañara a la enfermería, porque sabía que llegaba tarde y quería que me comiera el marrón?

"_Nota mental: Hacerme un bolso con la piel de Crookshanks, chillarle a Herm que es una desconsiderada, no enviar un regalo a mamá por Navidades, enviarle bombones a Monik, pero... que estén podridos, muajajaja"_

En fin, hay que entrar... a la de una... a la de dos...


	3. El día en que yo fui él II

**NOTA:**

Quiero aclarar una cuestión. Hay varias personas que me han planteado la duda de _"¿Cómo es posible que Ginn no supiera qué es la regla_?". Pues bien. He creado varias opciones posibles:

**A**, Molly tiene alzheimer, y no recuerda que a las chicas a esta edad les viene la regla.

**B**, Molly piensa que su hija ya sabe sobre la existencia del fenómeno femenino.

**C**, Molly cree que Ginny es chico.

Recibiré de buen agrado todas las ideas descabelladas sobre la pregunta.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Company.

**Summary:** ¿Qué haces cuando por accidente acabas dentro del cuerpo de tu peor enemigo? Convertirte en el mejor sly posible (aunque eso signifique afeitarte cada mañana y putear al amor de tu vida). Al menos esto piensa Ginny Weasley, quién por una desagradable catástrofe se ve obligada a vivir durante dos semanas dentro del cuerpo de su mayor enemigo (Draco Malfoy), y en terreno enemigo, las mazmorras. Poco a poco, la pelirroja (ahora rubio) irá descubriendo muchas cosas sobre sí misma y los demás.

**Beta Reader:** Booh

"**MI VIDA COMO DRACO MALFOY"**

_2- El día en que yo fui él (parte II)._

En fin, hay que entrar... a la de una... a la de dos...

Doy un paso al frente y pongo una cara que hubiera dejado en ridículo (y sin trabajo) al gato de Shrek. Abro la puerta de forma impetuosa, llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes. El profesor Snape (también conocido como Snapia, debido a sus desproporcionadas dimensiones nasales) me mira entre las dos cortinillas de baño que forman su grasiento pelo.

-Llega tarde, señorita Weasley- Me dice con un gesto de "ya puedes ponerte a rezar que nadie te saca de aquí sin un castigo y doscientos puntos menos para tu casa".

-Verá profesor Snape, tuve un problema personal- le solté, tal y como había planeado dos segundos antes de abrir la puerta- y tuve buscar a la señora Pomfrey, pero resulta- suelto una lagrimilla- que no estaba en la enfermería y a mi me dolía mucho la tripa y me encontré con Hagrid, pero él tampoco sabía dónde estaba y se echó a llorar, contándome que echaba mucho de menos a Norberto, que según creo era un amigo suyo que le quemaba la barba, o algo así... Además Monik se rompió la nariz y tuve que ayudarla a encontrar uno de los trozos. Ya sabe, se le cayó la punta, como a Michael Jackson. Pero no fuimos capaces de encontrar a la enfermera y Monik quedó tirada en el suelo, desangrándose, y yo eché a correr mientras mi compañera me gritaba "Corre, Ginny, corre". Me hice el tour de Hogwarts en menos de diez minutos buscando a la enfermera perdida, y me dolían las piernas, porque aunque iba a coger la escoba de mi hermano no la encontraba y tuve que ir a pie, sniff, sniff, cuando logré encontrar a Pomfrey me dolían las piernitas tanto como cuando tenía seis años y Fred me lanzó un petardo bajo la falda...

Después de diez minutos le había contado todas mis penas infantiles hasta aturdirle de tal modo que sólo fue capaz de gruñir con desgana, gesto que interpreté como "Esta bien, señorita Weasley me apiadaré de sus patéticas desgracias"

Me siento al lado de Lunática Lovegood y abro el libro de pociones. No es que piense usarlo, en realidad sólo me sirve de parapeto para terminar el dibujito de Cho-qué desgraciada soy (y qué guarra)-Chang siendo aplastada por un Thestral hambriento mientras Harry y yo volamos con su escoba por los terrenos bajo el sol otoñal.

En esto que estoy yo esforzándome (siempre he dicho que llevo una artista dentro) en perfilar las gotitas de sangre que bordean el cuerpo de la asiática roba-futuros-maridos, cuando una mano se posa de golpe sobre mi pupitre.

Miro a su dueño y me encuentro con mi higiénico profesor de pociones, que me pregunta:

-¿Se está divirtiendo señorita Weasley?

Estoy a punto de contestarle que sí cuando me doy cuenta de que es una pregunta con trampa. ¡Tengo tantos reflejos mentales!

-No, profesor- le contesto pestañeando a velocidades peligrosas, corriendo el riesgo de echarme a volar cual snitch.

-Entonces quite esa cara de psicópata y deje de reírse, molesta al resto de alumnos.

"_Ups"_

-Lo siento profesor, no era mi intención..._"...reírme mientras mentalmente desparramaba los órganos vitales de Zorra Chang por todo el colegio, muajajajajaja"_

Controlo mis instintos homicidas derivados de la posesión de Voldie-Pooh, o "el-que-no-puede-dejar-de-tocar-los-cojones", como yo le llamo cariñosamente, y comienzo a hacer una lista mental de formas infalible para matar a la Ravenclaw:

_Plan: Matar a Chang sin acabar en Azkaban._

Posibilidades:

Número uno: Echar veneno en su zumo de calabaza y ver como vomita hasta caer muerta por innanición (demasiado arriesgado, no es natural que una alumna vomite hasta caer muerta, aunque siempre puedo decirle a Dumbly que era bulímica. Aún así, ya todos conocemos la extraña afición de Snape de inspeccionar cuerpos muertos, descubriría que ha sido envenenada. Su sueño es crear un CSI Hogwarts)

Número dos: Lanzarle un _desmaius_ cuando esté volando y ver cómo su cuerpo se esparce por todo el campo de Quidditch. (Problema: Harry y su complejo de Superman. Posibilidad de que el niño que sobrevivió no sobreviva al golpe por tratar de proteger a la Zorra. También hay que considerar la experiencia de Dumbly a la hora de parar cuerpos en caída -que nos demostró hace tres años, salvando a mi Dios Sexy-. Dios bendiga a Dumbledore).

Número tres: Someterle a una sesión crónica de veritaserum hasta que confiese todos sus defectos, se de cuenta de que es escoria y se corte las venas delante de la mesa de Slytherin, para que salpique. (Perfecto)

De repente Lunática me zarandea del brazo, para que le preste atención y entonces me doy cuenta de que Snapia está paseando entre los alumnos (que se supone debían estar haciendo un resumen sobre las múltiples posibilidades de la poción multijugos, no sobre las múltiples posibilidades de tirar a una alumna desde la torre de astronomía) y pasándoles cuadernos en los que anotar la evolución de la poción, la cual empezarían a preparar el día siguiente y tardarían un mes en terminar.

De pronto se me enciende la bombilla ¿Qué tal si hago una complicada poción de transfusión de cuerpo, me meto en la Chang y me tiro por la torre de astronomía con tiempo suficiente para volver a mi cuerpo en el momento justo de la caída?. Mejor ¿Y si utilizo la poción multijugos para verme como la asiática y mando a la mierda a Harry?... Ummm, aún más interesante ¿y si lo desvirgo y luego le coloco un cinturón de castidad mágico, de los papá le coloca a mami cuando está va a estar asolas en casa con Sirius?…

Al pasar frente a mí, Snapia me arroja con desgana un librito de color vino y me gruñe que tengo que emparejarme con Lovegood, (al parecer se había hecho la repartición de grupos mientras estaba rompiéndole la nariz a Monik). Yo asiento sumisa, pero él, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarme, sigue de largo.

Miro el cuaderno, que me recuerda sospechosamente a otro que ya he visto antes y tras un par de segundos lo abro y escribo en la primera página "Diario de elaboración de una poción multijugos, por Ginny Weasley", a todo esto Lunática está clavando sus ojos descaradamente en un chico de Hufflepuff. No quiero preguntar a qué parte de su cuerpo está mirando, pero el caso es que el chico parece bastante asustado.

Luna nota que la miro y me susurra casi imperceptiblemente "Estoy aprendiendo a desarrollar una visión de rayos X, si me fijo mucho en un punto podré vera través de él". Eso explicaba por qué tenía la mirada clavada en los pantalones del chaval.

Devuelvo mi mirada al cuaderno y compruebo con histerismo cómo las letras se evaporan y con la misma tinta que he usado aparecen unas nuevas palabras. **"Hola Ginny, soy..." **

Me entra un ataque de pánico, y sin terminar de leer las palabras del cuaderno me pongo en pie, haciendo ruido con la silla, y alertando a toda la clase.

Lanzo el libro hacia la mesa de Snapia (con la misma fuerza que hubiera empleado para deshacerme de un gnomo en una competición internacional de desgnomización) mientras grito _"¡Otra vez nooooooooooooooooooo!"_ y doy un salto (olímpico) alcanzando con un tirabuzón de tres rizos el lugar donde está mi profesor. Snapia me observa, incrédulo, mientras sostiene uno de los ejemplares de "libro diabólico" en sus manos.

Doy otro brinco y me encaramo a él, apretando las piernas cual tenazas alrededor de su escurridiza cintura y estrechando mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Vuelve a por mí!. ¡No permita que me coja!- chillo con los ojos desorbitados y señalando la mesa del profesor, donde reposa la libreta poseída, tras derribar un tarro de ojos de oveja en salsa mayonesa que ahora está encharcando todo el escritorio- ¡ANTES MUERTA QUE VOLVER A DECAPITAR UN POLLO CON LOS DIENTES!

Agarro más fuertemente la cabeza de mi profesor, presionándola contra mi pecho, sin darme cuenta de que Sevy está adquiriendo tonos morados en la piel, síntoma inequívoco de que mis nunga-nungas no le dejan respirar ¿Pero qué importa que Snape la palme si estoy siendo atacada (de nuevo) por el mismísimo Lord Voldie-Pooh?.

Usando toda su fuerza, el profesor trata de apartarme de él (al menos lo suficiente para no morir de asfixia). Me empuja desde la cintura, intentando tirarme al suelo, pero yo, que tengo unas extremidades fuertes, me resisto y ya en el suelo consigo abrazarme a sus piernas. Ése resultó ser un mal sitio para agarrarse por tres razones:

**A**, Sevy perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas. Un movimiento suicida, que tuvo como resultado que yo también me cayera encima de él, y en una posición nada "políticamente correcta".

**B**, Os puedo asegurar que la posición horizontal con el profesor Snape no resulta agradable en absoluto, sobre todo cuando éste te mira con una mueca llena de deseo reprimido y destellos de locura transitoria (que apostaría cualquier cosa a que usaba cuando quería enloquecer a algún auror en sus tiempos de "Dark Sevy"), haciéndome plantearme durante unos segundos la posibilidad de lanzarme a mi misma un "Avada Kedavra". No, no puedo hacer eso, que sería de Harry sin mí... Tanto frotamiento me estaba mareando (y otras cosas que no reconoceré ni por todo el oro de Gringotts).

**C**, Mi cara quedo directamente enfocada hacia sus partes pudorosas. Y como su túnica se olvidó de estar en la posición adecuada, ante mis ojos se desplegó una panorámica tridimensional de la longitud de su... cosita (Y con cosita... lo digo todo)

Me incorporo y quedo a cuatro patas sobre él. Del trauma que me causa la revelación de "La Jungla de Sevy" (¡Merlín!. ¿Por qué no podía comprarse ropa interior de su talla?), todo mi pánico hacia el objeto endemoniado desaparece, justo a tiempo para ver cómo Snapia (recostado sobre sus hombros) clava sus ojos de demente en mi, que combinados con el toque fucsia de su piel y su mirada de "Recuerda que he sido mortífago y conozco algunos maleficios simpáticos" le hacen parecer aún más terrorífico, (sí, es posible).

Entonces se levanta, incrustando su rodilla en mi mejilla (haciéndome un corte con su extremidad afiladas) y gritando maleficios que no repetiré (algo sobre que yo había profanado su cueva secreta).

Cuando me doy cuenta ya se ha apartado de mí y comienza a caminar hacia su escritorio. Yo, que vuelvo a recordar el ataque del diario asesino, empiezo a chillar que no se acerque y le agarro del bajo de la túnica, algo que definitivamente tampoco debí hacer por otras dos razones:

**A**, Las túnicas de Sevy son o muy viejas o de muy mala calidad, pues con un par de tirones la rasgue y me quedé con ella en la mano, dejando no sólo su cosita al fresco, sino también su trasero de pollo de mazmorra.

**B**, Tendré que ir a terapia después de ver en primer plano su peludo culo y su tanga azul cielo.

Snapia, también conocido como "el-depravado-que-utiliza-tangas-de-mujer-dos-tallas-menores-a-la-suya", y que no se ha dado cuenta del incidente llega a su mesa, recoge el cuaderno que había intentado poseerme (no en ese sentido, mal pensados) y se vuelve hacia mí, que estoy en estado de shock, a punto de un ataque epiléptico (muchas emociones en poco tiempo).

El hombre sigue con la retahíla de insultos, me impresiono al ver que durante el tiempo que ha tardado en decir esos doscientos mil derivados de "loca" no ha respirado ni una vez, rebasando en algunos momentos la velocidad de la luz. Alguien debería inscribir esto en el Guiness de los Records, podría ir acompañado de una foto del momento histórico. ¿Dónde está Colin cuando lo necesito?. ¡Oh, mira!. ¡Está ahí, vomitándole a ese rubio! Pobre chico, siempre lo he dicho, a mi la comida de mamá me ha fortalecido el estómago. Recuerdo una ocasión en que sin querer aliñó una ensalada mágica con arsénico. No nos dimos cuenta hasta que Scabbers tuvo que ser hospitalizado en un veterinario durante más de dos meses por intoxicación al comerse las sobras.

Estaba preguntándome cómo era posible que él no sintiera una brisa embriagadora recorriendo la zona baja de mi cuerpo, cuando por primera vez percibo (con desagrado) que en la parte delantera de su tanga azul está bordada en rojo la letra "S" (N/A: El tanga simula a la típica camiseta de Superman)

Siempre he sabido que mi profesor estaba celoso de mi futuro esposo y padre de mis numerosos hijos, pero tanto como para hacerse bordar en la ropa interior… El caso es que Superseverus, avanza hasta colocarse frente a mí con el empapado cuaderno entre sus manos, el cual está abierto por la página escrita.

Supersevy me encara, deleitándome con otra panorámica de sus partes menores (menores por no decir microscópicas) que me costara más de una sesión de desmemorizantes olvidar, y se agacha, zarandeando la jodida libretita frente a mí.

Como estoy demasiado aturdida recordando las nalgas peludas de Sevy (por Navidades le regalaré una Silkepil mágica para que se quite esos matorrales de entre las nalgas), (N/A: La Silkepil es un aparatito muggle para arrancar lo pelos de raíz. Recalcar que a la autora le duele cuando se la pasa, XD), no me asusto ante la nueva aparición del objeto maldito, que además desprende un olorcillo a oveja muerta que alimenta. Puedo distinguir nuevos sonidos en el aula, y un olor nuevo, a huevos fritos y bacon, para ser más exactos, perfuma la sala. Deduzco que Colin ya no es el único que vomita…

Por fin me enfoco durante un segundo y termino de leer la inscripción de la página. **"Hola Ginny, soy... tu diario de pociones personal. Podrás anotar en mí todas tus averiguaciones y acabado el trabajo, elaborar una redacción sobre la preparación de la poción en cuestión" **

**  
**_"Anda, va a ser que la libretilla pestilente ésta no es un producto Artilugios Voldemort S.A"_

Miro a mi profesor con cara de cordero degollado. Este ya ha acabado de insultarme (seguramente porque no sería capaz de encontrar más adjetivos de "niña demente") y ahora se conforma con mirarme con un gesto digno de sus tiempos de mortífago. Yo, que aunque normalmente meto la pata de forma estrepitosa, soy muy orgullosa le digo:

-Profesor, debería darle vergüenza gastarle este tipo de bromas tan crueles a sus alumnos, y por amor de Merlín... ¡TÁPESE!- le digo con tono indignado, pasándole lo que queda de su túnica, restos que aún sostengo en la mano.

Lo que sucede entonces me descoloca un poco.

Snape dirige una mirada a sus partes bajas (y pequeñas, y peludas…) y luego a la tela destrozada que sostengo en mis manos. Se escucha como una chica se desmaya al fondo de la sala. El depravado vuelve a mirarse, luego a mí, luego a él, luego a mí (voy a mi maleta, saco el bocadillo de media mañana y me lo como). Después de diez minutos el profesor parece despertar del bucle en que se encontraba y adquiere un tono rojo-Weasley por todo el cuerpo.

Me arranca la tela de las manos en plan Hulk, poniendo cara de "Niña del Exorcista", pero sin pelucón. Me susurra en plan diabólico "Es un regalo de mamá". Intuyo que se refiere al tanga de tía, o tal vez a la túnica roñosa. Puede que ambas. Llego a la conclusión de que Dumbledore explota a sus trabajadores, tal vez si los pico un poco se ponen en Huelga.

"_Nota Mental: Lanzar por la ventana a Crookshanks, utilizar la poción "Pelo Afro" en Hermione mientras duerme, decirles a papi y mami que estoy preñada, atar a Monik al calamar gigante con su propio uniforme, formar un grupo de profesores revolucionarios y en huelga por condiciones laborales más dignas. Para esto último me vendría muy bien la foto de Snape en ropa-súper-interior y la túnica rota en la mano. Miro a Colin, sigue vomitando… tenía que indisponerse cuando lo necesito¡qué desconsiderado!…"_

Salgo de la clase a toda leche antes de que Snape alcance algún objeto punzante con el que arrearme (he dejado en clase la maleta, los utensilios y el ex-diario maldito, seguro que Colin me lo trae. No es por parecer engreída, pero sé que me adora). Aún veo el culito peludo de Snapia mientras me dirijo a la enfermería, con un poco de suerte encuentro algún desmemorizante fuerte, me da igual no recordar mi nombre si es capaz de borrarme algunas situaciones de esta mañana (para que engañarme, esto me traumará de por vida) o por lo menos algo que cicatrice el corte de mi mejilla antes de que me desangre…

Pero antes de ir a la enfermería decido ir al baño, a ver si con un poco de agua se me pasa el sofocón. Entro en el primer baño que encuentro y me dirijo al lavamanos, donde me remojo la cara hasta dejar de sentirme una antorcha humana; posteriormente me seco con la varita y me miró en el espejo que hay frente a mí.

"_Joder, que buena estoy ¿Por qué el gafotas de frente tatuada (y sexy) no se fija en mí? Tendrá un rayo en la cabeza, pero para algunas cosas es muy lento"_

Hay veces que me he planteado entrar en su cuarto a media noche, en ropa interior y gritando "soy tuya, tómame"; pero tampoco creo que se diera por aludido. Hasta con un corte en la mejilla me veo sexy. Se podría decir que parezco peligrosa. ¡Vamos, si fuera tío me excitaría a mí mismo!

Con mi mirada libre de miopía y astigmatismo puedo percibir que pronto me va a salir un granito en la nariz, ya se le ve la punta. De forma completamente profesional me saco la varita y lo resuelvo aplicándome un hechizo anti-acné heredado de mamá, que en su pubertad (y según me ha contado) parecía una paella humana.

Bueno, va siendo hora de irse a la enfermería. Noto que la puerta del baño se abre, pero no le presto atención, debe de ser alguna chica que ha salido de clase con la vejiga a tope (a todas nos ha pasado alguna vez). Empiezo a caminar hacia la salida cuando de repente todo se vuelve borroso y noto con impotencia como mi "_sexy body_" se aproxima peligrosamente a las baldosas negras del baño.

¡AUCH! Me duele hasta el cordón umbilical ¿pero dónde narices estoy? Mmmmm, me encuentro en un lugar mullidito, yo diría una cama, y desde mi posición puedo oír unas cuantas voces cuchichear. Abro los ojos con desgana y descubro que frente a mí se encuentran Pomfrey y Dumbledore.

"_Pues sí que fue fuerte el golpe"_

De repente los dos adultos se percatan de que he despertado y se acercan rápido a mí, mirándome reprobatoriamente.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Me pregunta Dumbledore. Asiento con desgana, me duele hasta el alma.

-El dolor de cabeza se le pasará en un rato, no se preocupe- me explica la enfermera.

-En ese caso creo que ya puede retirarse a su sala común. Necesita descansar- Me dice el abuelillo con un tono muy diferente al habitual, más seco. El pobre, ya está mayor para tanto trote.

Antes que nada paso una de mis manos por la mejilla. El corte ha desaparecido. (Menos mal, porque entre eso y el grano iba a conseguir que Harry no sólo me ignorara, sino que además me evitara) Me levanto y me pongo de pie de forma temblorosa. ¡WOOOOOO! Pierdo el equilibrio y casi me caigo, menos mal que Pomfrey me sujeta y consigo mantenerme en pie.

No sé si es debido al dolor de cabeza o al mareo, pero de repente el suelo está más abajo de lo normal.

Sonrío como una niña buena a la enfermera y Dumbledore (que me miran como si se me acabara de caer un ojo y un chorrillo de sangre brotara de la cuenca vacía) y salgo de la enfermería en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.

No creo que haya pasado mucho tiempo desde que me desmayé, pero los demás deben de haber llegado ya a la sala común. Espero que Colin (o cualquier otro tío que se pirre por mí) me haya llevado la maleta hasta la torre, porque ni con un par de firewhiskys encima me presento yo en la clase de Snape, y menos sola, que nunca se sabe… me mira raro…

A mi lado pasa un grupo de veinte rubias de bote que al verme empiezan a cuchichear y pestañear de forma extraña. Una de ellas, la que sonríe más estúpidamente, se acerca a mí y me besa en la mejilla, susurrándome "Que tengas buen día". Luego se vuelve a su jauría de amigas histéricas y todas empiezan a gritar emocionadas escaleras abajo.

"_¡Puaaaaaaaaaaaaaaj!. ¡Será posible!. ¡Consigo que hasta las lesbianas se fijen en mí y el tío al que llevo insinuándome 7 años ni me mira el escote!... vale, el uniforme no tiene mucho escote que digamos, pero en cualquier caso hasta Peeves lo mira (y silba, y babea) cuando paso cerca"_

Total, que ya estoy pensando en cambiarme de acera y dedicarme a las faldas, cuando de repente me encuentro con el pobre de Neville (este chico siempre me ha dado pena. Creo que el día que él consiga atinar con algo yo me casaré con Harry… Vale, ahora estoy depre). Le saludo como de costumbre, guiñándole un ojo y deleitándole con una de mis encantadores sonrisas.

Pero Neville, o no se ha dado por enterado o ha salido huyendo gracias a mi grano (¿me habré equivocado de poción y en lugar de la anti-acné me he aplicado la de _verrugus totalus_?) porque el caso es que mi amigo del alma ha puesto cara de haber visto a Snape en tanga y ha salido escopetado hacia el otro lado.

"_No pensar en Snape. No pensar en el pequeño tanga de Snape. No pensar en el culo peludo y blanco de Snape… Mierda, demasiado tarde…"_

Me palpo la cara, en busca de la verruga delatora, pero no encuentro nada. Eso sí, no sé por qué noto que algo me está raspando la palma. ¡Por Merlín! Necesito un espejo.

Empiezo a estar preocupada, cuando por fin llego a la ansiada puerta de mi querida Señora Con Sobrepeso. Sí, lo reconozco, yo le enseñé a cantar. No es que afine demasiado, pero os puedo asegurar que desde que yo la entreno ha mejorado considerablemente.

Alzo mi voz para cantar nuestra aria secreta de saludo, pero en lugar de reaccionar a la opereta va la gorda esta y me dice:

-Lo siento, sólo pueden entrar Gryffindors.

"_¿Y qué te crees que soy, vaca ciega ¿La dependienta de Honeyduckes?"_

En serio que no sé qué está ocurriendo, pero definitivamente éste no es mi día. Todavía me duele mucho la tripita, fruto de ese encuentro majestuoso con mi feminidad (cómo lo llamo Monik). Majestuoso sería para ella, yo me revolqué por el suelo desangrándome como un cochino. Hasta la feminidad está contra mí…

Todo el buen humor que puedo tener se va a la mierda, así que directamente le digo que tengo la contraseña. Al principio se muestra un poco reticente (¿será que las grasas afectan al cerebro?), pero no es capaz de poner pega cuando por fin le recito la contraseña (nota mental: no decírsela a los lectores por si acaso les entran ganas de profanar nuestro círculo).

Por fin la puñetera gorda menea sus grasas y se quita de mi camino. Hogar, dulce hogar. Definitivamente necesito descansar, por eso me muevo más rápido de lo habitual. Hay algo extraño en mis movimientos, es como si algo extraño, grande y molesto entre las piernas me dificultara el caminar. Mejor no pensar en ello, debe ser la compresa super absorbente que me dejó la de la nariz rota.

Una vez dentro trato de pasar desapercibida. En dos saltitos de un Flitwick cada uno (Nota: Un Flitwick equivale a 50 cm.) me sitúo frente a la escalera que lleva al cuarto de las chicas. Entonces las cosas empiezan a complicarse:

1- Empiezo a subir las escaleras.

2-Cuando llevo sólo unos peldaños la escalera se convierte en un tobogán. Genial, otro tío ha tratado de subir.

3-Me pilla tan de improviso que me caigo y empiezo a rodar escaleras abajo como una bolita pelirroja.

4- Mi cabeza se estampa contra el suelo de piedra dura y de mi garganta sale una voz que chilla "¿QUIÉN ES EL GILIPOLLAS QUE HA TRATADO DE SUBIR ESTA VEZ?"

5-Mierda, espera un momento¡esa no es mi voz!

6-La sala común entera se gira hacia mí, que me levanto como si tuviera un resorte en el culo y me llevo una mano a la garganta.

7- De la multitud veo cercarse a Harry (que bueno está hasta cuando parece enfadado), Hermione y el petardo de mi hermano, seguido de mí. (Joder… pues sí, sí que estoy buena…)

8- Espera un minuto…

9- Inspira, expira.

¡¿DE MÍ!

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?- me dice casi chillando el Dios de mi paraíso. (Mmmm… paraíso… ¿En el paraíso no se llevaban sólo taparrabos?) Pero un momento, me estoy desconcentrando. Estábamos en que yo estoy aquí, pero también estoy detrás de mi Adán. Me estoy mirando. Creo que sufro alucinaciones…

"_¡Lo de Snape ya me ha pasado factura. Soy muy joven para morir!"_

Un momento… ¿Malfoy?. ¿Cómo que Malfoy?. ¿Malfoy dónde? (¿Me ha llamado Malfoy?. ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?) Ahora estoy mirando a todas partes, pero no veo a Malfoy por ningún lado. Eso sí, mi clon es un poco subnormal porque no para de hacerme señas ¡Qué brusca es por Dios!. ¿Es que no puede ser un poco más femenina? Como siga moviendo así los brazos le va a salir un bíceps tremendo.

Por fin miro a mí alrededor. Todos me miran acusadoramente. (Ron me está clavando sus ojos con tanta ira que por una vez el blando de mi hermano hasta me está dando miedo… Y Harry ¿Por qué me miras así?. ¡Te he dado los mejores años de mi vida y me lo pagas así!)

- ¡Pero se puede saber que narices está pasando! - Grito por fin.


	4. El día en que yo fui él III

**NOTA:** ¡Dios! Yo escribí todas las contestaciones a reviews, pero por un error de fanfiction las he perdido. ¡Lo siento! En cualquier caso sé que hay mucha gente esperando por esto como para ponerme a re-escribirlos. De verdad que lo siento, si puedo los mando en el siguiente.

Mil bessos- Boni

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Company.

**Summary:** ¿Qué haces cuando por accidente acabas dentro del cuerpo de tu peor enemigo? Convertirte en el mejor sly posible (aunque eso signifique afeitarte cada mañana y putear al amor de tu vida). Al menos esto piensa Ginny Weasley, quién por una desagradable catástrofe se ve obligada a vivir durante dos semanas dentro del cuerpo de su mayor enemigo (Draco Malfoy), y en terreno enemigo, las mazmorras. Poco a poco, la pelirroja (ahora rubio) irá descubriendo muchas cosas sobre sí misma y los demás.

**Beta Reader:** Booh.

"**MI VIDA COMO DRACO MALFOY"**

_3- El día en que yo fui él (parte III)_

Por fin miro a mí alrededor. Todos me miran acusadoramente. (Ron me está clavando sus ojos con tanta ira que por una vez el blando de mi hermano hasta me está dando miedo… Y Harry ¿Por qué me miras así?. ¡Te he dado los mejores años de mi vida y así me lo pagas!)

-¡Pero se puede saber que narices está pasando! - Grito por fin.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-¡Tranquilidad! Yo me encargo.- Mi clon diabólico levanta las manos llamando la atención de toda la sala común. Poniendo cara de leona (no es que rugiera como el león de las pelis antiguas- que por otra parte habría sido algo muy cómico-, sino que mostraba fiereza en su expresión), adelantó un paso y me miró con valentía (¡Pero que monaaaaaaaaa!).

- No permitiré que este malhechor rubio y tremendamente sexy se cuele en nuestros territorios- Ahora se llevó una mano a la cadera, en plan madre furiosa, mientras que con la otra me señalaba acusadamente. La sala común estalló en aplausos.

Colin y Denis Creevy empezaron a llorar emocionados y Lavender y Parvati se abrazaron, suspirando tontamente (no es que yo sea una cotilla, pero es más que sabido que esas dos son más que amiguitas), mientras Seamus murmuraba "¿Por qué no podremos ser todos como Ginny?".

Vamos a poner pause y rewind: ¿me han llamado rubia? Sé que soy tremendamente sexy, ¿pero rubia?. ¡Aish, esta gente está peor que Dumbly fumando alucinógenos, ¿No será que Dean ha vuelto a sus andadas como camello? Merlín sabe que cuando lo dejamos me prometió que lo dejaría, y en vez de eso se dedicaría a prostituirse entre los Hufflepuff para pagarse los libros del colegio, un método mucho más digno.

-¡EHHHH!- Gritó a mis compis fumados- Vayan entregándome los porros ordenadamente antes de que llegue McGonagall, por favor.- Me llevó las manos desesperadamente al cuello, no volveré a hablar jamás, ¡parezco Snape con un ataque de flema! ¡Hasta a mi misma me he asustado!

"_No pensar en Snape... no pensar en el culillo respingón y peludito de Snape, cortado a la mitad por una tira azul de tela... MIERDA..."_

Super-Ginny-Clon-Suplanta-Vidas llega a mí y me agarra del brazo, arrastrándome hasta fuera de la sala común. Yo, en mi completa confusión, sólo atino a mirar hacia atrás, donde mis "supuestos" compañeros, amigos y admiradores me miran como a un bicho (Así que estamos con esas ¿no, ¡Pues olvídense de que vuelva a hacer un striptease en Ravenclaw para recaudar dinero para las orgías de fin de semana, ¡A partir de ahora en vez de ponerse a tono firewisky van a beber agua del grifo!).

Con un golpe seco mi otro yo me estampa contra el retrato de la dama gorda (después de lanzarme fuera de la sala común como si tuviera complejo de Hulk), quien en vez de indignarse por la forma en que la salvaje ésta me está maltratando (tanto física como psíquicamente) la felicita por su valentía. ¡Serás gorda de mierda! ¿Ya no te acuerdas de cómo desafinabas antes de que te diera aquellas clases de canto completamente gratis, ¿Acaso no recuerdas los "retoquitos" que te hice y que te quitaron diez kilos de encima, ¿Quién te apoyaba y aguantaba tus llantinas cuando el barón Sanguinario venía a meterse contigo, ¿eh, eh?... Ya arreglaremos cuentas tu y yo, puerta desagradecida...

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que soy un rato más alta que la nena pecosa que tengo enfrente, ¿me habré equivocado esta mañana al vestirme y en vez de los zapatos de clase me he puesto las plataformas de drag queen en color fucsia que me regaló Pavarti por mi cumpleaños?... Vale... no me las regaló, se las tifé cuando estaba en herbología, ¡enciérrame en Azkaban de por vida por tener buen gusto y poco dinero!

Ginny II mira a cada lado del pasillo antes de apartarme del retrato y arrastrarme hasta un sitio oculto en las sombras, donde ni podían vernos ni oírnos. Si no fuera porque era mi clon diabólico quien me había llevado ahí, hubiera creído que pretendía violarme. Si es que ya me lo dice mi hermano "Ginny, ten cuidado con la ropa que usas, no vayas a pillar un resfriado... o un novio... o te vaya a violar cualquier depravado en una esquina oscura..." Sí señor, Ronald Weasley estaba echo un gran sabio.

-¡Túuuuuuuuuuuuu!- Grito indignada- ¿Quién leches eres y cómo has osado poseer mi cuerpo? - ¿Eso sólo me ha sonado mal a mí? Definitivamente, o me estoy resfriando o tengo un serio problema en la garganta. ¡Juro que si no se me cura de aquí a mañana ingresaré en San Mungo, aunque arruine a mi padre, endeude a la familia por generaciones y acabe viviendo con los Dursley!.

Se muerde el labio inferior como pensándose la respuesta (por amor de Merlín, ¡Qué no sea ni Crabbe ni Goyle!), me mira, me coloca un flequillo, me vuelve a mirar, me grita que me ponga recto, que deje de fruncir el ceño que le voy a producir arrugas y que así no mira un Malfoy.

Abro los ojos de par en par (mis preciosos y almendrados ojos castaños), tratando de comprender las palabras de la versión "Xena, la princesa guerrera" de mí misma.

Casi puedo ver una planta rodadora pasar entre nosotros y los grillos cantando de fondo.

-¿Me has llamado Malfoy?- pregunto ya sin preocuparme por mi masculino timbre de voz. La niñata ésta está empezando a ofenderme, ¡Y COMO ME LLAMO GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY PREWET, NO LO PERMITIRÉ!.- ¿Acaso te parece que estos brazos pueden ser de Malfoy?- pregunto extendiendo los brazos, bastante más fuertes de lo que los imaginaba.

Oh, oh

-¿O que este culo podría ser de Malfoy?- Prosigo, tocándome mis cuartos traseros, que me da la impresión son menos respingones que la última vez que los toqué.

Oh, oh

-¿O que este pelo podría ser de Malfoy?- Continúo, jugueteando con un mechón de mi pelo, que resulta ser más corto de lo que recordaba.

Oh, oh

-¿O que este pecho puede ser el de...?- no puedo terminar la pregunta, ya que yo misma me contesto- ¡AAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡ESTOY MÁS PLANA QUE LA TABLA DE PLANCHAR DE FILCH, EL CONSERJE ZOOFÍLICO!

Ginny-la-princesa-guerrera abre mucho los ojos (mis preciosos y almendrados ojos castaños) para acontinuación asegurarse de que nadie me ha oído y darme una colleja en la nuca.

-Ouch- protesto.

-¡No vuelvas a decir una cosa así, mocosa!

-Uno: no me llames mocosa; dos: ¿a qué te refieres con "no vuelvas a decir una cosa así"; tres: ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a mi virginal cuerpo? ¡¡¿Dónde están mis tetas!; cuatro: súbete un poco la falda, ¡¿no ves que la llevas por las rodillas, ¿Quieres que pierda mi reputación o qué?

La persona de sexo desconocido que a clonado mi cuerpo suspira ruidosamente para luego volver a sujetarme del brazo (verás que me hace un cardenal la guarra esta) y llevarme escaleras abajo murmurando para sí misma "¿Quién me manda a elegir a la niña más tonta de todo el colegio?"

Lo tomo como un insulto (no lo tomo; eso HA SIDO un insulto) y le pego una colleja en la nuca que la hace caer por las escaleras y rodar salvajemente hasta el siguiente rellano.

Primer pensamiento tras verme caer: Por fin las clases de Judo dan su fruto.

Segundo pensamiento tras verme caer: Tengo que tirar ese tanga, me queda un poco justo.

Tercer pensamiento tras verme caer: ¡¡ RÁPIDO, ES UNA SITUACIÓN DE VIDA O MUERTE! ¡¡QUE ALGUIEN ME TRAIGA CERA ARDIENDO PARA UNOS MUSLOS MUY, MUY PELUDOS (AUNQUE PRECIOSOS)! ¡Merlín mío! ¿Por qué nadie me había dicho que tengo una selva más indomable que las greñas de Potter en la parte trasera de los muslos?

La chica despatarrada sobre el suelo se levanta con un gemido de dolor y me mira iracunda, sobándose un brazo. Hay que explicar que la pobre había caído boca abajo, haciendo que la falda se le subiera hasta la cabeza y uno de sus antebrazos se despellejara. Pobre (jijijijijiji, ¡sufre, roba cuerpos!) Gracias a Merlín nadie la ha visto.

En fin, que seguimos nuestro recorrido escaleras abajo. Y escaleras y más escaleras, todas hacia abajo. ¿Acaso me lleva al centro de la tierra o qué?. No, nos detenemos frente a una pared, que tras unas palabras de Ginny II se abre, dejando entrever una sala común.

Mi sentido arácnido me informa de que estamos en Slytherin. ¿Por qué lo sé? Bueno, puede que sea porque las paredes son de piedra y hace un frío que me pone de punta todos los pelos del cuerpo (que empiezo a notar... son muchos); puede que sea porque toda la estancia está decorada en tonos verde, plata y negro; puede que sea porque los alumnos lucen en la túnica el logotipo de la casa; puede que sea porque sobre la chimenea hay tallada una serpiente gigante; puede que sea porque sobre mi cabeza hay un cartel gigante en letras fosforitas que pone "Viva Slytherin y su pureza de sangre" y una especie de grabación colocada en el techo repite una y otra vez "Slytherin mola, Slytherin mola"; o tal vez puede que sea por el mapa del colegio que hay a la entrada de la sala, en donde (bajo un punto rojo que simboliza el punto en donde me encuentro), pone "Está usted en la sala común de Slytherin"...

... Sin comentarios...

Me dirigen hasta unas escaleras y después hasta un dormitorio (donde entro un poco a regañadientes). Durante el trayecto los alumnos no se han dignado a mirarnos, cada uno estaba a lo suyo.

O sea, ¿que yo entro a hurtadillas a mi sala común y me echan fuera a lo bestia y mi clon entra aquí arrastrándome y le ignoran? Ver para creer.

Entramos en un dormitorio. Cierra la puerta. La insonoriza. Saco la varita, no sea que esta sea una de las viola-pelirrojas con las que me he cruzado de camino a la sala común. Me ignora y me indica que me siente en una de las camas mientras "ella" se acerca a un baúl, lo abre y extrae de él un pequeño objeto que rápidamente identifico como un espejo de plata. Lo que me faltaba, encima la muy zorra esta forrada.

-Lo que te voy a enseñar puede que te asuste- me susurra tenebrosamente. Por un momento imagino que el espejo puede ser algo así como una versión mágica de una televisión. Quien sabe, a lo mejor esta viendo una peli porno o alguna otra salvajada de esas.

Sin embargo, me pasa el espejo, y sin cambiar su tono escalofriante me insta a que le eche un vistazo. Aunque un poco dudosa, decido hacer caso a la tía esta de las narices, a ver si así me devuelve el cuerpo, se compromete a auto-castigarse (como todo buen elfo doméstico) y puedo volver a mis quehaceres diarios; como leer cartas de admiradores, obligar a algún pringadillo que me haga los deberes o utilizar la capa de Harry para espiarle mientras se cambia en los vestuarios tras el entrenamiento.

-¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

PLAF.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Auch, mi cabeza. Abro un ojo lentamente, tratando de descubrir dónde me encuentro. Lo primero que veo es un chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes que me mira preocupado desde mi lado. ¡Sí! Todo ha sido una pesadilla de la que Harry ha venido a salvarme. Ahora nos montaremos en su saeta y volaremos hasta las Vegas, dónde nos casaremos, con Dobby como padrino (ya que puede teletransportarse hasta allí con sus superpoderes de elfo doméstico). Entonces abro el otro ojo, encontrándome no sólo con que mi caballero de la brillante escoba no era Harry, sino más bien Blaise Zabini; sino que me encontraba tumbada en una cama de mantas verdes y encima a mi lado se encontraba una pelirroja extrañamente familiar que me miraba con destellitos de odio brotándole de los ojos.

Por último, recordé que es lo que acababa de ver en el reflejo del espejo que me habían pasado, y casi me desangro del susto. Personalmente sólo hace unas horas que soy "mujer", aun no sé como va esto de la menstruación.

Me incorporo en la cama. A mi derecha se encuentra Blaise, y a mi izquierda yo-misma.

-Quiero una explicación, ¡¿POR QUÉ LECHES SOY MALFOY Y QUIÉN A PROFANADO MI CUERPO!.

Blaise me mira asustado por los gritos que estoy profiriendo, parece que lo de tener un tono tan masculino tiene sus ventajas.

-A ver, intento de Banshee en miniatura, ha pasado algo que no tenía previsto y que Blaise te va explicar- Dijo la pelirroja mirándome con una cara de mala leche que no recuerdo haber puesto nunca. Bueno, tal vez aquella vez que papá intentó quitarme un diente que se me movía con unos alicates (N/A: Basado en una experiencia real de la autora que ha traumatizado de por vida). Blaise mira espantado al comentario de la persona en mi cuerpo, pero traga saliva y me mira como un perrito sin hogar. ¡Que cucoooo!.

-Verás Weasley. Draco y yo estabamos intentando gastar una broma al trío de oro- oigo a la chica murmurar algo como "malditos"- que consistía en hacernos pasar por ti y bueno... no tiene importancia. El caso es que hicimos...

-... hiciste... - comenta la clon dándole una colleja a Zabini.

-El caso es que... hice... una poción multijugos para poder utilizar tu cuerpo durante una hora. Acabamos la poción y aprovechamos...

-...aprovechaste...

-Aproveché que habías entrado en un baño poco concurrido para dejarte inconsciente durante una hora, mientras Draco tomaba la poción y gastaba la broma. La cosa es que por un minúsculo error durante la cocción de la poción, en vez de cambiar el cuerpo de Draco por el tuyo, lo que hizo fue intercambiar las almas de ambos, tranportándote a ti al cuerpo de Draco y viceversa, ¿me sigues?.

Tomo aire y miro a Blaise alzando una ceja. ¡Eish! ¡Puedo alzar una sola ceja! ¡Siempre había querido hacerlo!.

-¡YO TE MATO, ZABINI!- le grito no muy civilizadamente lanzándome sobre el en plan gata en celo. Sin embargo entre los dos logran dominarme, aunque Blaise parece bastante acojonado. Normal, Draco es un rato más alto que él. Me tranquilizo, al fin y al cabo no es tan grave, al menos sé que Harry no me ha rechazado y que todo se puede solucionar.- Bien, ¡al despacho de Snape!.

Lo que hasta hace unos instantes era un clon diabólico de mi misma (y ahora es Draco Malfoy) y Blaise se miran durante unos segundos de forma cómplice, finalmente Draco se gira hacia mí.

-Verás, el uso de la poción multijugos es un poco... erg... ilegal. Y algunos de los ingredientes necesarios se los tuvo que robar Blaise a Snape,- El moreno baja la mirada y comenta algo de que le tienen explotado.- así que no podemos decírselo, podrían expulsar a Blaise.- El moreno mira pálido a Draco y luego se gira hacia mí, tirándose a mis pies y empezando a alabarme como su Dios.

-Por favor, Weasley, no hagas que me expulsen. Mi abuela me matará.

Miro con algo de penilla al chico, pero rápidamente me recompongo.

-No queda otra opción, querido. Míralo por el lado bueno, tal vez te expulsen, pero yo recuperaré mi precioso cuerpo, ¿No te consuela?

Blaise se hecha a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras murmura algo de querer a su madre.

-En realidad Blaise ya ha descubierto cual fue el error, y si le das un poco de tiempo puede solucionarlo- Comentó Draco llevándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

Miro al chico a mis pies, que ahora está en posición fetal, contándose los dedos de las manos y cantando una canción de cuna.

-¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?- pregunto finalmente.

Zabini parece recuperarse de su extraño ataque de _mieditis aguda_ y me mira con los ojos brillantes.

-Estoy seguro de que en dos semanas estará completamente arreglado.

-¡¿DOS SEMANAS! ¡NO, DE ESO NADA! ¡NO PIENSO PASAR DOS SEMANAS EN EL CUERPO DE ESTE DESGENERADO, Y AÚN PEOR, QUE ÉL LAS PASE EN MI CASTO TIPITO!- Tomo aire y prosigo gritando- ¡QUIERO VERLES DESFILANDO YA HACIA EL DESPACHO DE SNAPE, O ME ENCARGARÉ DE DESFIGURARLOS A AMBOS A PUÑETAZOS!... No, espera, a Draco no, pero a ti, Blaise, sí.

El chico pone morritos, mientras mira a Draco con los ojos aguados.

- Recuerda, Draco, si me pillan a mí te pillan a ti.- Trató de convencerlo el oji-verde.

-¿Cómo? ¡Nada de eso! ¡Tú me obligaste a tomar esta estúpida poción!- Le espetó el chico en mi cuerpo.

- Pero... ¿QUÉ? ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES HACERME ESTO DESPUÉS DE SIETE AÑOS DE SERVIDUMBRE POR MI PARTE!- Blaise parece quedarse afónico mientras empalidece un poco más y le salta un extraño tic en el ojo izquierdo. Finalmente pone los ojos en blanco y se desmaya frente a mí.

Sí, ya lo sé, tengo un corazoncito demasiado sentimental, pero el chaval me da penilla.

Miro a Draco, que parece dubitativo.

-Nadie se tragará que "eso"- Señalo a Blaise, arrastrándose por el suelo- te ha obligado a hacer nada.- Le comento con tranquilidad.

Draco gruñe y me mira con desgano.

-Blaise tiene razón,- dice al final- a mi también me expulsarían. ¡MALDICIÖN!. Weasley, hazlo por Blaise, su abuela era la torturadora oficial de Voldemort. – Desde el suelo Blaise empieza a sollozar mientras grita "¡El potro no, abuela, el potro no!". -No tendrás que hacer nada, Blaise hará los deberes por ti. Además, yo soy un año mayor que tú, sacaré buenas notas haciéndome pasar por ti.- A continuación Draco me pone la misma cara que yo le había puesto a Snape esa misma mañana cuando entré tarde a su clase. ¡Maldición! No puedo negarme a esa carita.

-¡No me mires así, Malfoy! ¡No colaría, mis amigos lo notarán! Soy demasiado fabulosa para ser imitada.- Draco pone los ojos en blanco.

-Puedo imitarte perfectamente- me espeta mientras se pone de pie y hace un paseíllo triunfal por la habitación. En este instante estoy viendo una versión de Goyle pelirroja. No es agradable.

-¡Deja de caminar así!- le gritó- ¡Me siento avergonzada de mi misma!.

-Bueno, y yo qué, ¿eh?. ¡Pareceré una maricona! ¡Mi reputación a la basura!.- me grita dramáticamente.

-Perdona- le dijo alzando una ceja, ¡Cómo mola, jijiji!-, pero yo puedo ser más tío que tú - le explico amablemente antes de sacarle la lengua y cruzar las piernas seductoramente.

Malfoy empieza a chillarme barbaridades sobre castrarlo sin querer, pero no le presto mucha atención. Después de diez minutos se queda sin aire y para un momento para respirar. En ese momento aprovecho yo para hablar.

-Malfoy, aunque nunca admitiré que lo he dicho: tienes razón, esto no puede funcionar. Tú no sabes ser yo y yo no quiero ser tú.- la pelirroja me fulmina con la miraba.- Vale, yo tampoco sé ser tú.

-Pero... pero eso se puede arreglar- Murmura una voz en la habitación saliendo de Merlín sabe dónde.- Ambos podéis aprender.- Prosigue la misteriosa voz.

-¿Has oído eso?- le pregunto a la chica mientras miro a mi alrededor. Ella (o sea él) Me mira rodando los ojos y señalando al suelo. ¡Anda mira, si era Blaise el que hablaba!.

El pelinegro se pone en pie, aún con lagrimillas en los ojos.

-Te prometo que te haré los deberes, sólo tendrás que ir a clase. Serán dos semanas de vacaciones.- Me murmura con los labios temblorosos.

Argggggg, difícil decisión. Por un lado expulsar a Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy del colegio; por otro dos semanas de desparrame en el cuerpo de Malfoy. Incluso podría aprovechar para "tomar prestado" algo de su dinero familiar. No mucho, bastaría con cincuenta mil Galeones. Eso por no pensar en que podría hacer lo que quiera... Malfoy siempre hace lo que le sale de las pelotillas del ombligo y nadie le dice nada. Mmmm, y comer lo que quisiera sin tener que contar las calorías, e ir a la misma clase de Pociones que Harry. Eso por no hablar de las ventajas que da ser un Slytherin... Argggggg, difícil decisión.

Salgo de mi trance mental para encontrarme con que Draco y Blaise están frente a mi, mirándome con ojos esperanzados. Los miró de forma guay y comento como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Dentro de una hora tendré hambre. Si para entonces no eres capaz de imitarme, tú y tu perra faldera- Señalo a Blaise con un dedo acusador- estáis fuera del colegio.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

-Me llamo Ginevra Molly Weasley Prewett. Estudio en Gryffindor, quinto año.- le digo mientras termino de pintarle la raya del ojo y le explico el secreto para que no se saque un ojo y por consiguiente ME saque un ojo.- No tengo realmente mejores amigos, aunque nunca estoy sola y sé a quién acudir en cada ocasión. Por las mañanas me despierta una compañera de cuarto y desayuno con el trío de oro. A las clases te puede llevar Colin, compartimos todas, básicamente porque está colgado por mí desde primero. Por las tardes tendrás que entrenar con el equipo de Quidditch. Ron y Harry están en el equipo, por si necesitas preguntar algo. Más te vale que juegues tan bien como yo, y ni se te ocurra tratar de copiar nuestras técnicas.- le advierto apuntándole a la cara con el perfilador de labios.

Los deberes te los puede hacer cualquier chico de tu curso e incluso de tu curso superior, como Dean o Seamus. El caso es que hay que coquetear un poco con ellos, así que mejor ve por lo seguro y pídeselo a Colin. Aparte de eso, tendrás que estar siempre fantástica. Tanto vestida como peinada, maquillada y depilada. Hay una última cosa que debes saber.- le digo respirando profundamente.- Ya eres mujer.- me mira con cara de póquer, pero no pienso explicarle todo eso de la regla, que lo aprenda el solito.- Si tienes cualquier duda puedes mandarme una lechuza o preguntárselo a Monik Delacrois, que por lo visto es de confianza. – Termino de pintarle los labios y de darle las últimas instrucciones sobre la cantidad exacta de colorete que hace falta para que el maquillaje sea invisible para los profesores. Él asiente con solemnidad y empieza su discurso.

-Me llamo Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, estudio en Slytherin, sexto año. No confío en nadie ¡Y he dicho nadie, aunque en este caso supongo que necesitarás a Blaise. Él te dirá lo que tienes que hacer y cómo comportarte en cada ocasión. Por lo demás siempre estarás con la gente guay. Vestirás como Blaise te diga y caminarás como te he enseñado. Nada de cruzar las piernas, sonreír, guiñar ojos o hablar con la gente civilizadamente. Tú eres superior y ellos lo saben. Tendrás que ir a los entrenamientos de Quidditch y ser increíblemente seductor en todo momento.- me dice sonriéndome maliciosamente.

No cruzarás palabra con Potter y sus amiguitos menos que sea indispensable y por supuesto siempre serán insultos. No hagas nada con mi cuerpo que no quieras que haga yo con el tuyo.- me dice seriamente.- Para todo lo demás, Blaise te irá pasando mis instrucciones. Te mandaré una lechuza en cuanto me salga algún inconveniente. Y recuerda, nuestro objetivo es que nadie se entere de que durante, aproximadamente, las próximas dos semanas no estaremos en nuestros respectivos cuerpos.- Asiento con la cabeza como si fuera una espía entrenada para suplantar una personalidad. Todo esto tiene su lado emocionante.

Draco se despide de mí con la cabeza, va a bajar a cenar y reincorporarse a su vida como Ginny. Yo, a pesar de no haber almorzado y haber estado toda la puñetera tarde encerrada en el dormitorio tratando de aprender a comportarme como el besugo rubio éste, no tengo hambre por una sencilla razón: Draco comió antes de prestarme su cuerpo, por lo que el cuerpo que habito comió hace sólo unas horas. Por otro lado yo no desayuné y no almorcé. A estas alturas Malfoy debe estar muriéndose de hambre, aunque claro, eso es genial para mi tipito, así que no me quejo.

-Más te vale que cuando recupere mi cuerpo siga siendo virgen.- Le advierto antes de que salga de la habitación. La chica baja la cabeza con pesadumbre y me murmura que eso no será un problema.- Nada de ir cotilleando cuando mis compañeras de cuarto se cambien de ropa, un rumor de que soy lesbiana y me castro las pelotas.- prosigo, haciendo el gesto de tijeras con la mano derecha. Malfoy tensa su cara ante la simple idea de que lo deje echo un Eunuco.- Te bañarás y vestirás con los ojos cerrados, ¡y nada de irte tocando!.- Esta vez Draco sonríe enigmáticamente y sin siquiera contestar baja las escaleras y sale de la sala común apresuradamente. Prefiero no pensar que ahora puede estar dirigiendose a un baño a Merlín sabe qué. En fin, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Cierro la puerta de la habitación y me meto en la cama de Draco sin siquiera cambiarme de ropa. Lo cierto es que me da miedo lo que pueda encontrar y sé que necesito descansar: mañana, sin duda, será un día muy largo. El último pensamiento que pasa por mi cabeza antes de quedar dormida en el más placentero sueño (en el que Harry y yo hacemos cosas que no estaría bien que mencionara aquí), es "Merlín mío, ¿en dónde me he metido?".

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Bueno, hasta aquí. ¿Qué les ha parecido, yo no estoy muy segura del resultado final, pero en fin: ya es tarde para cambiarlo. A partir de ahora pasarán aproximadamente dos semanas hasta que Ginny y Draco vuelvan a sus cuerpos. Durante ese tiempo se desarrollará la trama del fic, y creo que para dejarlo aún más claro los títulos de los capítulos explicaran en que día del proceso están.

A partir de ahora empezará la parte "cómica", es decir, la parte en que cada uno de ellos tiene que vivir la vida del contrario, con sus ventajas e INCONVENIENTES. No quiero decir nada, pero tengo pensado ponerles en las situaciones más inverosímiles posibles. Por favor, mándenme sus opiniones sinceras sobre el fic. Necesito saber cómo ven las cosas para hacerlo bien; mucho más ahora, que cada ve estoy más insegura sobre el resultado.

Muchos bessos y gracias por todo- Boni.


End file.
